Ninja
by Dancing Crimson Snow
Summary: A NarutoGundam Wing Crossover I've had in mind. It may not make much sense at first, but I swear, it will later on. Pairings Unknown. WIP Many things may happen in this story, which may or may not be suitable for all readers. You ahve been Warned.
1. Gone

"Wu-man?" For once, Duo was actually knocking on the China-man's door, as they were all on vacation at Quatre's home in Arabia for the winter holiday.

Duo disliked spending Chirstmas in Arabia, because there was no snow. Christmas without snow just wasn't Chirstmas for the American. It was a disappointing factor, yes, but he was glad he got to spend it with his four best friends. He already had a lot of gifts ready and set up for them underneeth the fake tree.

Although Duo had used the hated nickname, nothing returned to him from the other side of the door. Alarmed, Maxwell instantly entered without a second thought.

And found no one.

The room was bad barren. A futon was stacked neatly in the middle of the room, and as he examined it, he noticed that Wufei's beautiful white pants and green tank top where rolled up into balls on the mats, those odd chinese shoe slippers also there.

What led him quickly to believe and relise that Wufei was not there, was the fact this his katana, a dagger, and a note also lay here. Although he had an idea what he was going to read, Duo slowly picked up the note and openned the peice of paper, his hands trembling as he began to read.

When he was done, Duo found himself shaken- mentally, emotionally. How could Wufei just leave? He swore he'd stay for Chirstmas! And he never went back on his word- he was Chang Wufei, blasted all!

Standing in silence in the China-man's room there in the Winner mansion, Duo got to silently thinking over the first time they'd met, how each other's reactions had been, got to thinking of how he had, for some reason, always enjoyed the other's company so much.

It wasn't just because they had both lost everything they held dear. It was because the knew the other had lost everything, and subcontiously they wanted to comfort the other. Well, on Duo's part, it had been very much contious.

It was simply, he guessed, that their personalities were so diffrent from another- outward personalities, at least- that had brought them together and made them into friends and rivals.

"Wufei..I will never forgive you..if when you see me you, just walk away again." Duo Maxwell spoke suddenly, quietly to empty air, pain proceeding through his numb body. Wufei wants his blades back, well, Duo would get stronger just as Wufei had written, and he'd give his blades back- drive them right through his stomach if he didnt get a good reason for the idiot to run away from his promise.

The letter crumbled in his grasp, and the American shoved it in his pocket, turning around. He needed to tell the others where the dark haired pilot was- or rather, wasn't. 


	2. Suprise

"Was it honestly nessessary that I be summoned?" Wufei snapped angerly, dark eyes flashing as he stared at the shinobi before him.

One he reconised as Morino Ibiki, a specialized Jounin in information gathering- he had been one of Wufei's heros. Two others he did not reconise, as they were wearing masks, but he knew them to be ANBU, the Hokage's personal ninjas. One he had never seen, but knew in his heart to be a Sannin, one of the Three trained by the Third Hokage, named Jiraiya.

A four man ninja team composed of one expert and extreamly powerful ninja, two master assassin messenger nins, and a childhood idle Wufei would be mad to cross paths with. What was so important that he was called back to that pasifistic village?

"Lord Godaime requested you return to Konoha as the Leaf-nin Uchiha heir, because now no more of your clan reside in the village." Ibiki told him calmly, not glancing back at Wufei as the five of them bounded through the tree crowns- they would soon come to the ocean and would leave to head to the country of Fire from there.

Godaime? Last Uchiha Konoha Shinobi? Wufei's eyes were wide with alarm. "What happenned to Sasuke! You told me he would be kept safe in the village!" What had become of his cousin Sasuke, the heir to the whole family line after Itachi's betrail? Why was he not in the village? Wufei's red sharingan eyes turned to Ibiki, three tears. "What the hell happenned to your word?"

But Morino said nothing, nor did anyone else, and Wufei was left with but little choice to follow him. He noticed in anger that the two ANBU stood on eather side of him, and that the perverted leacher ran behind him. Did they think he was going to turn around and leave, too?

The thought irked him more then he was willing to admit, and as he ran he wondered about his family- what he could recall of them. His mission, he remembered, had now blown over well with his family- the clan head had strickly forbidden him to take it, too, dispite the fact that his teacher and teammates were a part of it.

It was an unranked survey mission- they were supposed to gain all they could know about the Outside before they were sent for. His father had approved, yes, and his mother..well, she was dead. The clan head, usually just called Uchiha-sama, had blown a gasket.

Wufei recalled the Third coming to their compound, and that his cousin Itachi had also been present to fight for his case. Eventually, he'd been allowed to take the mission by permission, though his father died retreiving that premission. 


	3. Back Home

It had been many long years since Wufei had stepped into Fire Country- into the Village of Leaf. When the team of four had come to Quatre's home in Arabia, they had brought with them old Uchiha cloths for him to wear. He could honestly say he now detested montonious black.

It bit his soul to know he bore the Uchiha fan on his back. A couple of years ago, long after he'd been given a top rank mission and left the village as a boy, news had return to him from his Genin team's messenger-nin, Karasu Saku, a boy also of his age, whos family specialised in long distance communication with one another and with their Clan beast, the Crow.

The whole Uchiha clan had been killed by a one Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Clan Jutsus. According to the Karasu family, Saku said, only three Uchiha remained in the world: Uchiha Itachi, an ex ANBU of Konoha and a Missing-nin; Uchiha Sasuke, also a Missing-nin now and apparently has been working for the Eternal Leaf Enemy, Orochimaru, the bastard snake, for two and a half years as it would seem to this day; and, of course, Uchiha Wufei.

Wufei had been in guise far too long, he knew this in his heart to be the truth. But he'd never admit it. Ever.

As was to be expected, the sixteen year old detested this. Detested returning to the life of a ninjutsu master. Especially now that he was the only Uchiha in Konoha. Wufei mentally sighed as he headed to where the portion of Konoha in which the large Uchiha family had presided seven years ago.

And as much as Wufei detested this, he was being escorted by a ninja. And not just any ninja- but a woman! Well, she had three males accompanying her from a distance, with his three tier Sharingan he could track them if he choose to activate it, but none the less it was a woman.

Yamanaka Ino was clinging to his arm, the blonde fifteen year old was over joyious to see him. Dully noting that the circulation in his left arm was being cut off, Wufei finally understood what Heero felt when Relena was around.

Trapped.

Ino babbled about this and that, about how much she had missed him and how pleased she was that he was back. Well, if Ino had had her way, she'd of been in his bed a long time ago. But Wufei didn't think like that- he wasn't like Jiraiya.

"Ino-san, may I have my arm back? We're coming to the complex."

He had never referred to the clan grounds as home. Well, at least, not that he could remember. But he had been gone for more then seven years on a mission...that was to be expected. Perhaps he would begin to call it home now, since he could not leave anymore.

He was positive the Hokage would not send him on another mission like that, but then again, it was a new Hokage too, so he could not be sure.

His black eyes turned to Ino as she sighed and let go of him. "What's wrong?"

The blonde sighed again, standing upright and not looking at him. "It is a suprise it took them so long to find you... no one has lived in this complex ever since..." She trailed off, her eyes downcast.

Wufei knew what she was trying not to say. Sasuke.

It irked him to know that his own kin would turn to the face of the serpant for power. Just because your an avenger, doesnt give you the right to betray your people- that was Wufei's realistic ideal.

He had the power his cousin could not have, though. If worst came to worst, he would fight Sasuke and Itachi too, if it came to that. He had killed Treize to get his power, and he would not take it lightly because he had killed his closest friend.

"I understand this, Ino-san. But this is my home now- I will not be leaving the village again." Ino's blue eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, which Duo had made him attend the year after the Chirstmas Eve War. It seemed like her smile could light the world, too.

"I'm glad your back, Wufei-san!" She tackled him, much to his surpise, knocking him to the ground. As he lay there, his arms wrapped around her waist unintentionally, for some reason he could feel that someone was now very angry with him, but he didnt know who or why.

Wufei frowned and pulled her off him- pulling himself up off the ground as he brushed off his black pants and jacket, his fishnet tee visible only because he had the jacket unzipped.

He wanted to chunk the jacket away, mainly because it bore the Uchiha fan on the back and on both shoulders.

By this time, he and Ino were standing infront of the entrance doors to the portion of the complex that had belonged to his Aunt and Uncle, as well as his two cousins, now the only other surviving ninja of the Uchiha Clan. He stopped and turned to the blonde, sevearly reminded of his wife, M- no, Nataku. Her name was Nataku.

Well, in the fact that she would throw herself at him, they were alike. Only when Nataku had chunked herself at him, it was usually to punch him, not hug him.

"Thank you for bringing me back here. It has been too long since I've been around." He bowed to her politely and openned the door, pausing just before he closed it back in again to put a barrier between him and his clingy fangirl. "Thank you for remembering me, Ino-san. Its been so long, and you were young when you last saw me, but you remememberd anyway. By doing so, you have gained the right to show me around the village tomorrow."

He closed the door with a click, before the Yamanaka could answer. 


	4. Saku and Yuki

"Duo, please, you must eat something!" Quatre begged without much success, given that the brown haired boy simply rolled over so his nose was pressing against the tailgate of the truck.

It had been a week, without hide nor hair of Wufei, not a single trace of him at all. So while Heero drove the truck, Quatre and Trowa attempted to convince that Duo would not survive without food.

He'd not spoken a single word the whole week, which caused the other pilots to worry- even Heero, although the signs of his worry were far more subtle then any of the other two's efforts. Perhaps it was Heero that Duo respected the most for this. At least he wasnt bugging him to death.

All Duo really wanted to do was think. Think about why Wufei had wrote the note to him- a note he had not shown to any of his other pilots. 02 was quiet content with having the knowledge all to himself. Did Wufei think he was weak, though, was the main question in his mind. Was this all just some sort of test?

He could only hope it was.

The tailgate openned suddenly, and Duo stared at Heero's muscular chest while the upper flap was openned from the metal camper truck bed cover so that they could come out.

The american didn't move, however, just glanced behind him to where a boy with black hair and raven eyes stood, dressed in tight black pants and a green vest, with a crow perched on his shoulder. He bore a blue headband on his forehead, with a metel plate bearing a sign similar to a leaf. He blinked.

"Get up, Maxwell. We have a guide to go to Chang's."

The command was quick and simple, and Duo followed it without complaint, sliding out of the truck and putting on his camping pack, which was mostly filled with food and some of Wufei's old things..and liquor. Strong liquor. Very strong liquor.

He'd needed it. He still would.

He hoped they found Wufei soon.

Quatre and Trowa soon piled out of the back of the truck too, with the blond carrying a suitcase and Trowa hauling a pinic basket and cooler. Heero quickly locked up the truck, Duo heard the tailgate close with a slam and watched the new boy infront of them.

When Heero was back with the other three pilots, the new boy with the crow introduced himself, talking slow, as though he had trouble with english. "I am Karasu Saku. It is a pleasure..but..why are you searching for Uchiha-sama?"

Duo was too tired to argue, otherwise he would of hit the boy- Saku, was it? When none of them answered, the boy shrugged and headed off to the beach.

The American orphan didn't know they were at a beach. But, being depressed for a week can really bring it out of you. He watched calmly as Saku gave a command to his crow and it flew away, and was too depressed still to notice that when they got to the beach, a fog had rolled in, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

In his mind, he thought nothing of it. He was still not in his right state anyway, so why did it matter that there was fog? Duo sighed and closed his eyes, startling his team. It was the first sound he'd actually made beyond the initial explanation, before the fact that Wufei was actually gone had set in. Oh, yes they knew it had hit him. Hit him hard.

Wufei was like a brother to him, they'd noticed the signs, although neither boy would ever admit it, willingly or otherwise. Of course, all the pilots were like brothers, but they had their own they held closer to themselves then others.

Well, except Heero. It seemed he was in equal love with them as he was his laptop and Gundam. He was still working on convaying his feelings properly, so he tried to avoid them as much as possible as he sorted his emotions out.

Quatre had Trowa, and they understood one another perfectly. Trowa, who had no recolection of his past, and Quatre, who had no brothers with which he could speek out of twenty nine other children.

But Duo...Duo had only had Wufei, and Wufei had only had Duo. They'd openned up quite fairly recently. Both their families had been murdered- Duo's by Oz and the War, and Wufei's by someone he'd rather not talk about. So they spent their time talking about the past, coming to terms with it as best they could when no others were around. Because they were prideful, they still acted the same as always while around other pilots, even if the others could very well see the bond growing between them.

The fact that Wufei may have lied to him was beyond Duo's grasp, and as he openned his eyes wearily he spotted a blue angel standing there, floating on water, a hand held out to him as she stood on thin white ice.

"I am Shuuha Yuki." Her voice was like Heaven, sugery sweet and welcoming to his aching soul. She was an angel without wings- a Siren. She had baby blue hair, and icy blue eyes...he noticed she was dressed in a violet bikini, and that a blue headband was tied around her upper left arm, a metal plate and that same leaf-like sign.

He accepted it tiredly with a poor smile and lay down on the ice, aquaited for a nap. In the morning, he knew, he'd relise what was going on, and freak out, but that was okay, right? Yes...very much okay. 


	5. Shopping

As they stepped onto the Island known as Wave Country, Yuki's ice was quick to disipate. Quatre, uncomfortable that Saku was a black angel and that Yuki was a water-walking Siren from the Antartic, edged away from the both of them, using Heero as a potential human shield.

Duo, who was more at ease about this whole thing, simply turned to look at the two, watching as Saku's dark wings folded up into his back. Yuki and Saku seemed not to notice the stares of those around them, and instead calmly began heading into the village.

So the Pilots followed, and Heero, who would have normally cocked a gun and pointed it at Yuki the moment they'd first seen her, did apsolutely nothing. It was only after they were walking down crowded streets full of fishermen bringing in their catch that anyone spoke.

"How did the two of you manage that? I mean..the wings and all."

Saku said nothing once more. And it was Yuki who answered them, a brilliant smile on her face. "Its Bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Heero asked suspiciously, those prussian blue eyes narrowing. At this point, Saku turned and began walking backwards, his eyes watching them.

"Certaint ninja clans have bloodline abilities, passed down through generations. I'm a Crow-ninja child, or rather, the Karasu Ichizoku heir. The Karasu have a bloodline ability that allow them to manipulate chakra into a solid form identifying a Crow. We're common for recon, tracking and communication. We're also like the Inuzuka Ichizoku in some ways, but thats another story." He explained in one deep breath, the most he'd ever spoken to them, if Trowa recalled correctly.

He wondered how the Karasu family was similar to the Inuzuka family, and plainly wondered who the Inuzuka were. By the first three letters, he knew they had something to do with dogs. He wanted to ask who they were, how the Karasu and Inuzuka familes were similar. But he didnt get the chance, as Yuki and Saku steered the four of them into a clothing shop.

A elder lady behind the counter greeted them, a heavy pirate-like accent dripping off her tounge. It caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Aye laddies, how be I help to ye?" It was the common tounge. What was the common tounge, anyway? Well, mostly common, if not for the woman's thick accent. Trowa finally reconised it as Japanese after some thought, and then he relised that the whole group of pilots had been speaking it fluently ever since they stepped onto Yuki's iceburg.

"We require cloths for our companions, okaasan." Yuki told her chipperly, motioning back to the pilots.

Trowa relised only at those words that the woman's hair was a shiny silver white, almost like the mist of the ocean when it smashed against stones. She also had Yuki's eyes.. or was it the other way around? Yes, the other way. Yuki had the old woman's eyes. They even bent with aching shadows. Trowa wondered what could of caused this.

The elderly lady beemed, her accent curbing suddenly to where she sounded normal. "Yes yes! Feel free to look around the store, friends of my daughter! But, let me take a look at you.." The woman was a lot taller then Yuki, but after hugging her daughter the woman pulled away from her. "My! You have grown, my girl. Now, tell me..."

By this time, Saku had pulled them all over into the male's section, and was busy sorting through cloths while they looked at him dumbly as he scowered through sections and racks and shelves of cloths and other articals they had never seen before. Sometimes he would pull something off a rack and turn to look at them, before shaking his head and putting it back.

After what seemed to the boys to be hours, Saku finally came back with an armload of cloths and headed to the changing rooms. After dropping cloths in each stall, for there were only four to start with, he pushed each boy into a diffrent one. "Hurry and change. I need to fetch some more things. I'll be back in a moment." And Saku went to fetch even more cloths- formal plain white tuxes and some other occomidies, mainly jackets.

Of course, there were other shops in Konoha, but this one here in Wave was owned by Yuki's mother. So Saku, being the nice and loving guy he was, and also attempting to court Yuki, had to shop here as often as possible. Which, sadly, wasnt all that often.

After collecting the other articals he required, the Karasu child returned to the changing stalls just as the boys came out, looking..well, for lack of better speech, very much like the ninjas they were not. But, he was sure that could be changed soon enough- he had watched them over the years they had known Wufei and knew very much what they were capable of.

With time to familiarize themselves with the weaponry, they would become superb ninjutsu masters.

Saku noticed they each had -some- artical of their previous clothing. For instance, that blond still had that stupid purple vest. None the less, he looked alright for the most part, with a blue short sleeved shirt and leg-fitting pants. He noticed how uneasy the boy looked wearing zori, but knew he'd get used to it.

Frowning at the vest in obvious discontent, he tossed him a long red jacket with a silver clasp. "Wear this instead of that disgraceful thing. You still look like your sister dressed you." When the boy was done, Saku nodded. "Now you look...very much similar to the Fourth. But thats a good thing."

He scanned the others quickly, tossing them the respective cloths he had decided for them, and then turned and briskly walked to the counter. Discontented, the boys followed, their old cloths entangled somewhere within the confines of the shopped objects in their arms. 


	6. Naruto Bridge

"Why are we walking?" Duo complained to the rest of the travelers, his tone a whine as he walked in uncomfortable zori shoes. Saku said it would be good for him to get used to them, since the Hokage would probably want then to join the village. That, and he claimed that the Uchiha would not leave the village.

"Dont complain and keep moving. The Great Naruto Bridge spans quiet a distance and leads all the way to the mainland. From there we can continue to Konoha." Saku stated with a sigh, abit more frostily then he had intended. He couldnt help it though- the Maxwell boy was annoying!

He wasnt sure how or why Wufei had put up with him. But, then again, this could also be the reason the Uchiha boy had ran around with a katana shouting Injustice at the top of his lungs every day.

Wufei-sama did a lot of shouting.

"But why do we have to walk? Cant you just like, fly us there or something? If I had Deathscythe I'd be there in no time flat." Duo grumbled the last sentance under his breath, and this time, Saku neither replied nor made a motion to show he had heard the boy.

Duo was mad annoying!

When the brunette american received no response, he glanced to the side where Yuki walked on the side of the bridge, still dressed in her bikini. She wore no shoes, he noticed. None at all. He wondered why Saku had made the Wing team wear the stupid shinobi shoes and slipped over to talk to the girl.

"So why is this bridge named after food, anyway?"

Yuki smiled at him, apparently not at all suprised by his approch. It was a knowing smile, and Duo shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, glancing down at the cloths Saku had gotten them, his pack weighing extra now that it had been added onto to contain the large amount of cloths Bird-boy had bought.

He wore loose flare pants, black at the waist and lightening to out to grey as the thread traveled down to the hem of the legs. He wore a fishnet tank top that had been picked out for him, and over that wore a brown leather jacket that had a strange symble on the back, looking much like a whirlpool.

Saku had almost cut off his braid, but Duo wasnt about to let that happen, and had calmly stuffed it inside the back of his jacket. He'd kept his preist-like collor, but had unfortunently not been allowed to wear socks with the stupid blue zori shoes. Why were the toes cut out of them anyway?

"Its named Naruto because of one of the boys who helped protect the bridgemaker during its creation. It was also a hope that the bridge would one day become famous and have a name known all arround the world." She never stopped smiling, and it only seemed to intensify as she looked over him. "Saku made a fine choice with the cloths for you and your friends. The blond over there looks like the Fourth."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes..." Her brow furrowed slightly, "..Yondaime-sama is a hero in the village."

"A hero?" Duo couldnt help but question her.

Yuki nodded, frowning in seriousness. "Hai. He saved the village many years ago by giving up his life to seal a terrible monster inside a baby boy. The child is detested by most of the villagers... He has been training with an old man for over two and a half years- Saku says he has just returned."

Duo looked suprised. Naruto was both the name of a bridge and the name of a hero? But..Naruto was the name of a ramen fishcake! Exactly how was this even possible?

After a moment, Duo's suprise subsided and his brow furrowed in thought as he closed his eyes. Yuki, noticing something was wrong, placed a slender hand on his shoulder, each preciously painted nail an ocean blue in color with a white snowflake carefully painted in by, what one could assume, was a finger nail painter the size of a ball-point pen.

She obviously took fine care in her nails.

"Duo-san?"

Duo mumbled something under his breath, then openned his eyes, and he plastered a painfully fake smile on his face, attempting to look cheery. "Its nothin', Yuki! I'll be fine! I promise. I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!"

His expression and voice Yuki obviously believed to be real, so she smiled and didnt press further.

"We should reach Konohagakure in a week, Duo-san." She informed him, and then turned back to look ahead of her, neither saying another word. 


	7. Interesting News

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Wufei had left his friends, one and a half weeks since he'd met the Hokage. His trip from Arabia to the Hidden Lands had been relitively short, he remembered, since shinobi can travel by far quicker then anyone else, and the super pervert had summoned frogs to help them cross the ocean when they'd come to the large body of water.

The Uchiha boy lay on a futon at this exact moment, eyes half lidded in a summer drouze, the sheets covering up his form. His window was wide open, leaving him site to the stormclouds outside. It had started a few hours ago, and showed no guise at letting up, rain falling down in sheets.

The street below his bedroom window was empty as always, he knew- Wufei couldnt help but wonder what it had looked like as a thriving peice of the city, and wondered when it would become that way again. How long it would take. If it was even possible, with him being the only one of the proper bloodline to live in this district?

The sixteen year old stood silently, flipping the covers off him as he did so, weary limbs trudging over to said window, a small smile on his face as he imagined it bustling with people. Yes, people would be nice...all with black hair and equal eyes, and he relised just how much he wanted it to be like that again.

He was living in his own older brother's bedroom, back in his direct family's house, not having been in his cousin's house beyond the first day. Of course, he'd returned to the doorstep the morning after to greet Ino, who as promised had come to show him around a village that never changed. Ever.

In excuss, he guessed it was mainly just to see his friend again.

Friends...bah! As if he thought her that. She was just a clingy fangirl...right? Yes..she was until he deemed otherwise. Just an onna was she till then.

Just like the Godaime Hokage, who was probably the only woman he had more then an ounce of respect for. Tsunade was a renound Sannin- her power unrivaled.

Wufei could suddenly hear tapping, the sound of running feet in the puddles of water on the roadway below him. Across the street, someone ran to the door and knocked, and Wufei watched with intrest, wondering who it was and who they expected to answer. Dully noting them turn around, Wufei and his Uchiha-print boxers quickly poofed to the front door downstairs, as his room was on the third story.

He openned the door before the person knocked, resulting in him nearly getting hit in the face.

And then he relised who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired girl tackled him, buring her face into his naked shoulder. "Wufei-kun! They told me you were back already! I'm so sorry I didnt come sooner, I was on a mission!" Yuki cried wearily, her arms around his muscular chest.

Brow furrowing, Wufei stood there. The Shuuha onna was not one to leave without telling him why she'd come to see him in the first place. In fact, the Shuuha were just as stubborn as the Uchiha were. Its a shame that in Mizugakure they were nearly all killed because they had a bloodline limit.

"Onna, what are you doing here?" Wufei repeated, his voice sounding angry, but in fact he was worried. Back when he was younger, he had had a fanclub like every Uchiha ever to walk the face of the earth. Very few girls ignored him, and he ignored everyone, which made his fanbase want him further. It was annoying to him, but Yuki and Ino had both been one of those who did ignor him, keening an eye to his cousin. Well...Yuki ignored everyone as well.

And while he rarely spoke, he'd formed friendships with those who didnt want him, and at one point as a child believed he loved Yuki. Then he relised she loved the Karasu heir, Suki, and the Uchiha could not be happier for the two of them, even though Suki was oblivious to this fact. It was as bad as, if not worse then, the love adorning the head of the Kyuubi child, Naruto, and his pink haired attraction, Sakura.

He'd heard that Sakura and Naruto had been training with Tsunada-hime and Jiraiya-ecchi respectively, and he wondered how that would affect them. After all, Sakura, he knew, still had hearts for his cousin Sasuke.

Team love triangles were complicated.

Yuki slowly took a deep breath, carefully sorting her words out in her head. Wufei took notice of this, and sorely wanted to know what was wrong. "Uchiha-sama, Godaime-Hokage Tsunada-hime has requested me to give you this scroll immidiantly."

The scroll was small, the cylinder a lavender color, and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you? Her lapdog?"

Yuki laughed, and Wufei knew why men thought she could be a fallen angel. "Heavens no! She has a pig to do that, named Tonton. I'm simply an ANBU Captain. We're the Hokage's personal assistants, remember?" Wufei waved her off- he knew about the ANBU.

Itachi had been one.

"Come inside, onna. I'll get you something to drink." He motioned her in and then closed the door, scroll still in hand as he went to make some tea. Yuki followed him to the kitchen as he read over the contense of the scroll.

"Jounin...team...shinobi..chuunin...three... blah!" He chunked the scroll down in sudden anger, causing Yuki to real backwards as china clanked and he sat down a smouldering pot of tea, pouring it into two glasses.

"What does it say?"

"She wants me to train a group of three new recruits to Konoha. It appears they have agreed to join the shinobi ranks and are from the Outside. I'll have to start them from scratch, if I'm going to get them to praticipate even in next year's Chuunin exam, little lone this one." He sighed, ploping down in his seat, leaning his head against the cool wooden surface.

Perhaps this Hokage onna was worse after all.

"Wufei...they're your friends." 


	8. New Development

"Remind me why I should believe you." Duo snapped angerly at his 'captors'. If he were to fully believe what they were trying to sell him, would all his morals and defenses let loose what they deemed a perfect killing machine?

A boy about his same age, maybe abit younger, leaned forward, black eyes and even darker hair that reminded Duo sharply of Wufei. "Because, without this illusion placed on you, and without this genjutsu to make you forget, you'd remember." The other's eyes turned red suddenly, causing Duo to reel back sharply.

"He's right, you know," Said an older boy, probably twenty or twenty one, with white hair, reminding the Maxwell boy of Zechs. Ah yes, a Wufei and a Zechs, who was next? Relena! "Your genetic make-up indicates your a Kaguya just as Orochimaru-sama had thought. It also indicates that your appearance is wronge, but Sasuke-kun can dispell that for you." Seeing Duo's hesitance, the white haired boy added, "It wont affect your personality, it'll just turn your appearance back to how it should be."

Duo frowned, but relaxed in his chair and nodded- suprisingly he'd never been bound or restrained in any form, and most likely they'd underestimated his skill, just as others before them had. And like the others, Duo'd have to make sure they knew the God of Death was a force to be recond with.

The Sasuke boy placed a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes, and Duo had the feeling of a forign energy invade his body. And then, deep inside the recess of his mind, Sasuke gave a audiable gasp as the other's power lashed out against his chakra, roughly removing him from contact with the energy's host, flinging the black haired boy against the far wall.

"Hmm... so your really a woman." A third voice Duo knew as Orochimaru-sama spoke humoriously, causing Duo's eyes to snap open, his chin resting on his chest, giving him and the other occupants an eyeful of the new tools through his fish-net tee-shirt.

"Jesus Christ and Great Mother Mary!" The new and improved female Duo shouted, her colbat eyes wide as Sasuke, limping, handed her his shirt and a mirror, his eyes closed.

Orochimaru turned away from Duo, respecting her privacy, but the white haired boy didnt turn or close his eyes, in fact he was watching Duo intensely as she glared at him, hands clutching onto Sasuke's shirt and her arms covering her chest.

"Kabuto, be polite and turn away. I will not have you perverted like some old hermit." At this command, the white haired boy, man, Kabuto, turned away from Duo, allowing her to put a shirt on.

"Explain- now." Duo ordered after a few moments, having pulled on the dark shirt and now returning her fishnet shirt onto her body, placing it over the nearly-black shirt, probably really a purple color, but she couldnt quite tell.

Orochimaru turned back to face her without a moment's notice at this statement, before Sasuke or Kabuto had a chance to turn or open their eyes, and stood infront of the now standing Kaguya. Duo was, suprisingly, a mear ten inches shorter. Amazing... but now she seemed even smaller under his gaze.

Duo looked the same now as she had a man, except for those two dots on her forehead, a bright baby blue in color, not even a finger's width apart. Orochimaru smiled, an out of character smile for him but a smile none the less, and placed his fingers on the spots, noticing they fit perfectly, as they had Kimimaro's.

"Your name is Kaguya Shinigami. You are the final Kaguya alive as of current knowledge, and the only other living relitive you had is dead now, thanks to two boys and a sevear illness, and incompetant subordinates. How you got to the Outside is still unknown, but all that matters now is you are here in the Hidden Lands again." The serpant explained, his hand falling to his side as slitted golden orbs stared into her blue ones, and then he swiftly turned and walked away.

"Come, Sasuke-kun... we have training. Kabuto, treat her well, shall you?"

Sasuke followed his teacher without a second glance at the girl, and Duo in turn turned to look at Kabuto.

"What are you looking at?" Duo snapped angerly, bristling. 


End file.
